Retaliation
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Harry, neglected and abused by his relatives finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. a Ghost Master/Harry Potter crossover oneshot


Retaliation.

A Ghost Master/Harry Potter fanfiction

Summary: Harry, neglected and abused by his relatives finds comfort in the most unlikely of places.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Master or anything related to that, they belong to Empire Interactive and Sick Puppies and anyone else who claims control.

I also do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that, they belong to J.K Rowling and anyone else who has claims control over it I am just using it as inspiration and to improve my writing.

Note: This is a one shot that may get turned into a semi serious fic later on.

*-*-*-*-*-

Number 4 Privet Drive, a house known for its normality. Everything about it was normal, the paint was normal the grass was normal and in general everything was normal.

To many others there was another word used to describe them: Boring.

Now in that house lived Vernon Dursley, he worked at Grunnings a company that manufactured Drill Bits and various other construction and DIY equipment. He was married to Petunia Dursley, a nosy, arrogant woman with a large bony neck. She spent the majority of time trying to spy on her neighbours when she wasn't she was taking care of their son, their precious ickle Duddykins, Dudley Dursley. The boy in question was large and spoiled rotten, he ate whatever he wanted when he wanted and he was a bully, tormenting the kids at school. Add to the fact he was only seven years old and was pretty much king of the primary school with his group of friends and no adult knew anything about it, all the trouble was blamed on one person.

Their nephew, a black haired boy with bright green eyes called Harry Potter. To everyone he was a freak, a misfit and a troublemaker. But none of them knew him. He was a kind caring kid who lost his parents six years ago.

He lived in the Cupboard under the stairs and except for times when he was doing the numerous list of chores given to him by his aunt and uncle or at school he was in the cupboard under the stairs. It was the evening after school and Harry was in trouble for something he couldn't explained. During the lunch hour, he had been chased by Dudley and his gang around the school and in desperation to hide from them jumped behind several dumpsters full of rubbish hoping that Dudley would miss him and the group then would continue to run by.

That however, did not explain how Harry ended up on the roof of the building.

He had been confused.

His teachers had been confused and annoyed about him climbing up on to the roof.

His Aunt and Uncle had been furious and upon returning home had chewed him out for a long time before throwing him into the cupboard and locking him in there.

Harry had cried, he knew no one would come for him and comfort him when he cried but he was depressed and saddened.

Emotions this strong prove powerful fetters for the spirits locked in limbo.

Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up… into the eyes of a large brown and white bunny

*-*-*-*-*-

"I'll take 2 cards." The bored voice of Azmodai spoke up as he sat at the table with the other Ghost Masters. He was bored, no one had tried calling forth the powers of a Ghost Master in a long time and now he didn't know what to do, sure he spent a lot of time playing cards with Gold Plasm. But there was nothing to do anymore and winning against the others didn't exactly take a lot of effort.

"Sir," A voice spoke behind Azmodai and he turned around. "The Haunting Committee have need of your services." The voice said and Azmodai smiled and jumped up from his chair.

"Lets be on our way then." Azmodai said and the spirit lead Azmodai out of the room he had been playing poker in towards the Haunting Committee offices.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry flinched away from the touch and pushed himself back against the far wall his eyes wide in fear. "Wha… what are you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper and the rabbits eyes widened in surprise.

"You can see me?" She asked and smiled slightly to comfort Harry as he nodded. "That's interesting…" She muttered and a book seemed to materialise out of thin air in her hand and she flicked through it. "Let's see, humans that can see us… priests, obviously not one of them, Religious fanatics… nope, Ghost Hunter… obviously not… Wizard!" She said and then smiled. "Of course how did I not realise you would be able to see me." She said as the book disappeared with a small pop. "The lightning bolt scar should have given it away… oh the Haunting Committee aren't going to be happy with this." She muttered to herself looking slightly nervous. "They have a strict rule of no meddling in the affair of wizards and witches." She continued to babble to herself.

"What are you?" Harry asked again and Harriet broke out of her rambling and looked at Harry in surprise.

"My name is Harriet, I'm a ghost." She said calmly and Harry's eyes shot open again.

"Ghosts don't exist." He said nervously. In response Harriet walked through the door and then back into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Trust me, we exist." She said happily and Harry struggled not to scream out in fear. "And I am not here to cause you any harm," she said soothingly and Harry blinked.

"Your not?" He asked hesitatingly.

"No, heavens forbid you get a moment of peace around here with that fat oaf walking around and trying to be all scary and intimidating." Harriet snorted as she started chuckling. "Boy Hogwash can be more scary than him and he's the spirit of a Hamster." She laughed and Harry found himself smiling at the mental image. "No, I'm here to keep you company until the Ghost Master arrives." She responded and Harry nodded in confusion. "The Haunting Committee will no doubt realise I am here and use the energy to send through one of their best to find out what is going on here." She continued to explain.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai stood in front of the board members of the Committee, they looked annoyed and Azmodai was confused as to why.

"The spirit Harriet has broken one of the rules." The first member spoke up.

"What rule is that?" Azmodai questioned.

"She has fettered herself to a child." The second added and Azmodai frowned.

"Isn't that what she is meant to do?"

"Not just an ordinary child!" The first snapped. "A wizard child!" the first growled in frustration.

"Oh." Azmodai muttered.

"But still to make matters worse, this is not even an ordinary wizard child… it is the one from the current prophecy." The second continued.

"The current prophecy?" Azmodai asked in confusion. "You'll forgive me if I can't remember which one you are referring to." Azmodai said and the Third sighed in disappointment.

"Our best Ghost Master you are and yet you are still hopelessly inept." The third spoke and Azmodai looked indignant. "The prophecy is the one that could very well determine the fate of the world." The third explained.

"You mean the child with the lightning bolt scar?" Azmodai asked his eyes widening… Harriet may be a free spirit but she still took orders from him, this was going to be bad.

"That is the one," The first said. "Now you are to go and find out why she did it, sort out the problem and then return!" The first ordered and Azmodai nodded.

"It will be done." Azmodai intoned and turned to leave.

*-*-*-*-*-

"I remember one time when we were there to scare this one lady, she was arrogant and stepped on pretty much everyone that she could just to up her position…" Harriet continued speaking to Harry and trying to keep him calm and happy by retelling past events. "And she was holding a banquet for all the upper class snobs, one of the spirits that we took with us was Quiver, have you seen the cartoon drawings of ghosts? The ones that look like giant white blobs that float around with eyes and hands and a mouth? Well they must have thought of Quiver and Boo when they made that design." Harriet continued stopping as Harry sniggered behind his hand as he pictured the ghosts. "Quiver cared about one thing, his stomach even in death he still loved a good meal. More than a good meal he loved a good food fight as well." She paused feeling a tug at the back of her mind but shrugged it off.

"Now Quiver was the first there, he was in the dining hall as the meal started and he saw the big cake in the middle of the table and couldn't resist. Of course all of these people couldn't see him so all they saw where chunks of the cake being ripped out and disappearing into thin air right in front of their eyes." She stopped again as another stronger tug at the back of her mind hindered her thoughts and she looked up and then continued. "So Quiver is sitting there eating the cake and the Ghost Master is trying think on how to deal with this to his advantage. Clatterclaws was always impatient and started to materialise in the room as well, now Clatterclaws is a spider…" she shuddered. "A BIG spider." She continued. "He took advantage of the disappearing chunks of cake and created an illusion of spiders crawling from the cake and under the table. I've never seen people move so fast in their lives." She laughed and then stopped as an even stronger tug at the back of mind completely pulled her off track. "I'll be right back I think he finally decided to join us." She said and floated upwards.

*-*-*-*-*-

"What do you think you were doing Harriet?" Azmodai asked as Harriet appeared in front of him.

"Erm… it was a spur of the moment thing caused by the overwhelmingly strong sense of depression and isolation of the kid." She explained and Azmodai frowned.

"I'm not having you guilt trip me here Harriet, you fettered yourself to a…"

"A Wizard I know." She responded calmly. "Well I didn't know when I first went to him but the moment he realised he was there I learnt what he was and more specifically who he was and that we need to help him." She said nervously.

"We don't get involved with the Wizarding kind for they have their own spirits to deal with and we don't deal with people in prophecies." Azmodai protested.

"All we need to do is give his relatives a bit of a scare, make them realise that there are scarier things than them that look over the boy. It might get them to back off a little bit." She said and Azmodai shook his head.

"Did you not just listen to me?" Azmodai asked.

"I did and I ignored it… the kid lives in a cupboard under the stairs, he has no friends his family hate him and want nothing to do with him." Harriet continued and Azmodai frowned.

"I suppose… NO! We are not allowed to interfere with this, we have to return." Azmodai said in an annoyed tone, if he had the choice he would help but he wasn't allowed.

"They even lock him in the cupboard for days on end without food and only let him out to do chores… he's like their own house slave!" Harriet explained and Azmodai frowned before clenching his fist.

"Harriet…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked with a small smile.

"You've just said the magical word… We'll begin this evening." Azmodai said and Harriet smiled in victory and then returned back down into the mortal plane.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harriet returned to Harry and sat down next to him and continued to tell him about past haunting's while Azmodai studied his relatives. _"These mortals are despicable, they are the worst kind of human being…" _He thought as he watched them and their everyday actions. _"Yet they are also the best kind, I can taste their fear, their fear of magic, their fear of unnaturalness and their fear of us." _He sighed in excitement. "The entire atmosphere, its intoxicating!" He muttered and then summoned the ones he would need.

"**Cogjammer, Boo, Clatterclaws, Ghastly, Aether and Stonewall! I am in need of your services once more, arise my loyal spirits!" **He yelled into the twisting nether that housed the spirits. Screams and yells and growls of excitement echoed in response as they answered the call forming in front of Azmodai and he smiled. "Good, you are all here, we have a job to do." Azmodai said and the spirits and spooks looked eager to begin.

*-*-*-*-*-

Aether, the wind elemental was the first to start the plan, she was in the mortal's back garden looking in distaste at how plain it was. Nothing of interest but what there was she found there was plenty to work with. It was early evening and the mortals were sitting down to eat their dinner and she smiled slightly and begun to chant, the wind picked up howling around the house and along the street rain started to fall from the sky and thunder cracked and boomed through the sky. The Dursley's were looking at the weather in surprise at how quickly it had come across and how close it had been considering there had barely been a cloud in the sky moments before.

The first part was set, she could keep this going all night.

*-*-*-*-*-

The next part was started by Boo, he floated through the house studying and trying to find the best place to bind himself to the house, the room with the most items that he could take advantage of. The Kitchen would be one good place as would the Living Room but upstairs proved so much more interesting but no the rooms upstairs proved to be the best. The Room unused except for storage of the fat child's broken toys. He would wait here until it was later, when they were asleep his part would begin.

*-*-*-*-*-

Ghastly made his home in the living room, it was simple enough with his abilities to scare and the best place for him but the fire place in this room proved perfect for his part of the plans. Soon when they came from their meal he would make his presence known.

*-*-*-*-

Clatterclaws crawled up into the adult's room hanging over their bed. When they awoke, they would be in for a surprise.

*-*-*-*-*-

Cogjammer, the little gremlin that messed with electrical equipment bounced around excitedly as it looked ready to start the night of horror. It bounded into the living room and leaped into the TV, it was comfortable there the electricity flowing through him as he manipulated it.

*-*-*-*-*-

Stonewall just stood outside the front door silent and still as a statue, no one could see him and he was ready. Ready for them to try and run.

*-*-*-*-*-

After dinner the Dursley's moved to the living room. It was cold unusually cold causing their skin to prickle as goosebumps formed and they shivered as Vernon struggled to light the fire. Dudley complained until he switched on the TV to a movie channel. He put the control down and clambered into the chair that he always claimed and sat there watching and laughing at the Comedy Film.

The channel changed.

"Dudley don't channel flick." Petunia lightly chided.

"But I didn't touch the control!" Dudley whined as he reached over and changed the channel back. Vernon finally managed to light the fire but even with that it was still cold in the room yet they continued watching TV. The movie continued and then the screen went white. "DAD!" Dudley whined as he tried to flick the channels to see if it was just the station that was down but everything stopped working.

"Blasted TV!" Vernon cursed as he moved over and tried to fiddle with the wires to see if it was a loose cable. The screen flashed to static and Vernon found himself staring at it.

"Vernon don't stare at the TV like that it'll damage your eyes." Petunia said and Vernon ignored her… he could swear he could see something moving in the static.

The TV flicked back onto a movie a face staring at the screen back at Vernon and he shot back as it yelled. In fact the face looked so inhuman that Petunia screamed out and Dudley fumbled to change the channel.

Every channel had the same thing.

The three stared wide-eyed at the screen before Vernon went for the plug and yanked it out.

The screen went dead and they let out a sigh of relief.

*-*-*-*-*-

It was late at night and the three had shakily headed upstairs and to their respective rooms. Boo smiled, now was the time for him to begin. A glow surrounded him as chains began to rattle and slow moans started to emanate from him and the very walls of the room starting quieter and gradually getting louder and louder.

In Dudley's room, he had pulled the blanket up to his nose cowering in fear in his bed. Vernon had opened his eyes and cursed about ungrateful freaks making noise at all hours of the night and had stormed into the room expecting to find Harry in there but instead he found something different.

A book flying straight at his face. It hit and Vernon staggered back ready to shout at the boy for throwing things at him but there was no one in there.

In confusion he walked into the room and looked to see if he was hiding but the room was empty.

Boo grinned and the door swung shut behind Vernon and a bookcase tumbled over almost on its own wedging the door shut. Vernon jumped and shouted in surprise as more items flew around the room and water seemed to fire from the walls in large jets spraying him and soaking him, knocking him off his feet as he shouted for help.

*-*-*-*-*-

Petunia opened her eyes again at the shout for help from Vernon and screamed.

Above her a huge spider, the size of the room stood looking back down at her as she felt something crawling up her arm.

Moving slightly she looked down and screamed as dozens of spiders crawled around the bed moving towards her and clambering over her. She screamed and jumped up knocking the majority of them off as she stood in the far corner of the room trying to brush the few that were still on her away.

She looked around and saw a clear path towards the door and ran.

Only to hit a white sticky substance that stopped her dead in her tracks.

*-*-*-*-*-

Cogjammer jumped out of the TV darting upstairs and into Dudley's room, seeing the PC it let out a little squeal of excitement and dived into it.

*-*-*-*-*-

Dudley saw the sparks from the PC and looked over at it in confusion thinking the storm might have done some damage.

That was until it started moving towards him.

Cables reached out across the floor searching for him as the screen flashed up a horrible face staring at him and growling as the cables found his foot.

He screamed out trying to pull away from it and crawl out of the room as it gave chase. The cable dragged him towards the PC and Dudley dug his fingers into the carpet reaching for his bat or something to get this off of him.

The bat is what he reached first and threw it at the screen of the computer smashing it into pieces as it went dead, the cable around his foot going loose and Dudley ran downstairs towards the front door and threw it open regardless of the horrible weather that was going on outside.

He stepped outside and saw the faint outline of a stone statue of some sort staring back at him as Dudley tried to run the statue moved stomping its foot on the ground knocking Dudley off of his feet and onto the garden.

The statue moved forwards and stomped its foot again this time the ground didn't shake but Dudley felt like he was sinking as he sat up and saw his legs sinking into the ground. Dudley screamed and tried to claw himself out and back towards the house the ground slowly pulling him down.

*-*-*-*-*-

Vernon managed to move the bookcase and open the door again he ran downstairs into the living room where his special item rested. He entered the room ignoring the bone chilling cold that was there as he reached for the locked container and fumbled with the keys that he had grabbed to unlock it.

Succeeding he pulled out the gun and turned to see a large bald headed man in a black trench coat standing with his back to Vernon.

"You! You freak get out of my house!" He shouted as the man turned around staring at Vernon from behind his glasses and then looking at the gun he grinned.

Lifting his arms up he showed two metal hooks that he held and Vernon paled at the thought of the madman in his house with those deadly weapons and aimed the gun.

But the man didn't use the hooks on Vernon he used the hooks on himself and placed the tips into his skull and pulled in separate directions splitting his body in half from the tip of his skull down to his stomach. Vernon screamed out as the body reformed perfectly unharmed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

Ghastly just smiled and turned back to look out the window at Dudley trying to break his way free of the slowly sinking ground.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai grinned as he watched the scene unfold and then turned to look at Harriet who smiled and had remained to make sure Harry didn't freak out by what was happening keeping him calm and distracted by more tales. "It is done," he said and the spirits all looked up at him. "They have learnt there are more powerful things in this world than them, we will leave." Azmodai said and then looked at Harriet. "You remain, keep an eye on him. If it begins again contact me. I will report what has happened to the Committee." Azmodai said and the spectres and their effects started to vanish.

The PC moved back to its proper position, the TV plugged itself back in, the spider web holding Petunia disappeared as did all the spiders crawling about the room. The water damage disappeared and the items in the spare room all returned to their normal places and the ground spat Dudley out as if he was something contagious as the rain and the wind stopped.

To the rest of the street it was just a night of dreadful weather.

To the Dursley's it was a living nightmare.

To Harry Potter, it was salvation.

"Take care of him Harriet… if you don't then I'm going to be back to kick your ass because I'm about to get my ass kicked for doing this." Azmodai said and Harriet nodded.

"I will, that you can count on." She responded as Harry drifted to sleep.

Azmodai smiled and then faded as he was pulled back into the Ethereal realm. His job was done.

The End

For now.

Well did you like it?

I had a lot of fun writing this and I think writing this has also helped with my Wargames fanfiction as it stopped me from running myself out of ideas and writing by giving me something fresh to work on.

As I said at the start I might work on more chapters for this in the future as I have a lot of ideas but for now I think I'll just leave it like this.


End file.
